To Hell and Back Again
by MadameChocolat
Summary: DISCONTINUED. It was over. They found him. He was going back. Every thing he had fought to get away from, sucked him back in again. But what does Wufei have to do with it. And why has he been missing for 6 months?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Gundam Wing. I Simply like to make them dance for my amusement.

Note: Story contains Cursing, Drug Use, Angst, and Bad Grammar. Could get worse in future Chapters.

* * *

It was always a surprise when a loved one dies. Even to someone who has lived through war and death everyday for the last year of their life. It was always around but never really touched them personally. So when someone calls at 3 'clock in the morning, claiming that some one you love is dead, it's ok to feel shocked.

But shocked wasn't even close to what he was feeling the moment his kitchen phone began to ring. The wooden frame groaned as he shifted the covers, to roll off the bed. Large blue numbers glowed from his beside table, were his alarm clock sat, declaring it 2:58 am. This time he groaned, as a cold sinking feeling seeped into his gut. He knew from experience that calls at 3 in the morning were almost never good. He silently prayed to a god he didn't believe in, that one of his friends had just given birth, or something.

The soft plush rug under his feet absorbed the sound of his foot steps as he staggered toward the kitchen. His stomach twisted and knotted with every step, until finally he reached his destination and picked up the phone. Some vague part of his sleep ridden mind expected to hear the unattached voice of some face less doctor, who deals with death everyday. Making this call uneventful and routine. When he didn't hear that voice a small part knotted fear loosened in his belly, then tightened again. The speakers voice was rough and husky, most likely a chain smoker. There voice held traits of a European accent. Most likely from Russia, or Germany. They said hello several times, and then cursed, obviously thinking they had done something wrong when dialing the number. The phone beeped a few times, the sound of someone punching in the number again, and then the voice came on again. Luckily he had collected himself enough to answer this time.

"'Ello, is anyone there, 'ello?"

"Yes, I'm here. May I ask who you are calling for?" he was a little shocked at how even his voice was, when he was shaking so horribly. He'd learned at a young age to always keep his face and voice from showing any and all emotion. It had helped during the war as well. If he was captured by an enemy, and questioned, he could keep a straight face through the worst of torture.

"Aye, I'm lookin' for a" A rustle of papers, most likely a small notebook "ah, 'ere it is. I'm lookin' for a Phoenix. Does 'e live there?"

He nearly dropped the phone, in shock. He hadn't been called that name in years. Not since he had left that hell hole. Memories of dark smelly alleyways, with a hooker or drug dealer on every corner filled his mind temporally, and he fought to keep down a wave of nausea. Sweat began to form on his brow and the small of his back, trickling down his spine, making skin itch in it's wake. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying in vain to form words, but it was not use. The man on the other side of the phones gruff voice asked again if he was there. Slowly he shock his head and then realized that if on the phone, the man was most likely no going to see him nod. So he tried again and managed a even "Yes",once more he was a little surprised at how even his voice was. The man on the other line sighed in relief.

"All right then, I was told to call ya' and tell ya' an old friend wants ta' speak with ya'."

"And what old friend would that be?"

It took a moment for the man to answer. He obviously hadn't been expecting that question, so it took a moment for him to gather his wits. After a few moments, and the sound of a lighter being clicked on, most likely to light a cigarette, his husky voice filtered through the line once more. He spoke only one word this time, and in this one word he managed to embed a deep sick feeling in his belly. Unshed tears formed in his eyes, and a lump grew in his throat when he swallowed. It felt as if the whole world were crashing in his kitchen, and he swayed slightly on his feet. That one word, actually that one name, made all the bad memories he had suppressed burst through there invisible lid and fill his mind forming a collidoscope if images, all worse then the last.

"Ling"

* * *

DestineysMistake: I wrote this a while back adff, but since they are not working anymore I decidedI would try my luck on this Websit. My next fic will be called 'Harem' a re-make of my other fiction. You know which one I mean.

Chives: please read and review guy!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own. Isn't that a shame.  
Note: and here I give you chapter 2. I tried.

* * *

Duo sighed as he shuffled through a pile of paper work on his desk. For over three hours he had stayed after work, and filed through seemingly endless stacks of paper. Not only that but he had to miss his dinner dat with Heero. It had been the 5 time he had to cancel on him. And his fiancée was less then happy with that. But Duo's work load was way to severe for him to just leave it unattended.

Huge bright neon colors flashed form his clock. Ten minutes to 2. He cursed. It was later then he thought. Calling Heero had crossed though his mind, but he brushed it off. At the moment he really did not feel like hearing him go on about, him being over worked. He didn't need to be told something he already knew.

Wood groaned in protest as he leaned back in his chair. Rolling his neck repeatedly, in attempt to loosen strained muscles. Vibrations tickled his hip, as some one called his cell phone. He choose not to answer, instead he flipped through another disgustingly large stack of multi colored papers. With out looking he knew who it was. Heero had woken up and Duo wasn't at his side again, do he was calling to check if everything was clear. He didn't care if he worked himself up into overprotective shoulder mood. In the end he would just end up sleeping in the headquarters employee rooms anyway.

A hand he raisedto his face coved his mouth; to stifle his tired yawn, while the other lifted apink sheet of paper. Pink papers were only used for one thing; missing people. There where only a few on his desks; considering how after the warkidnapings had been decreased. But that was always, and would alwaysbe the one nut case or two who got kicks and giggles off of snatching little kids. With a sense of uneasness he flipped open a random file nearly brimming with papers. One file in particular caught his attention almost immediatly; and after shifting through the all ready read documents he found it, that sense of unease grew as hescanned over the neat, typed words.

Been missing for nearly 6 months. Had last been seen leaving home on L4 colony, December 17.  
Sex: Male  
Age: 21  
Race: Asian/Chinese  
Name: Chang, Wufei

Wufei Chang, age 21, had last been seen leaving for his small buisness -local bookstore- on Dec...

Duo choked on the last sip of coffee; still in his mouth from before he read the file, and gawked in disbelief at the words in front of him. For what seemed like hours he sat reading and re-reading the file; until reality began to sink down around him heavily, leaving him feeling numb. Even as the reality set in, his brain still remained unwilling to process the information before him.

Since the war ended Wufei had joined the prevents Corp.; on earth. His partner was Sally Po. But for some strange reason, that none could give a valid answer to. He had quit not 2 months after joining. His location moved to the colony L4, were he opened a small bookstore/café. Preventers files had kept track of him until 6 months ago.

It was routine for them to keep track of all veterans, agents, and civilians. But mainly war veterans. Since during the war Wufei was considered public enemy number 05 in exact order. The preventers had to keep a very close eye on him, even more so after he quit the preventers. Even after so long after the war, people still wouldn't rest until they had all or any of the Gundam pilots heads on their front lawns.

But how could it have escaped any of them, that Wufei had been missing for the last 6 months. And another things, was why a missing report was being filed now, and not before. Duo groaned holding his aching head in his hands. The room spun around him, sending his stomach into nauseating back flips. Not one person had been in contact with Wufei after the war. Sally had been their only connection besides the tracking systems on how Wufei was doing. But as soon as Wufei quit the Preventors he cut any and all connections to his old off completely. Changed his name, moved away, he had pulled all the stops. Not even Quatre's considerable political power or, Heero amazing hacking skills could find his exact location. Anything Une knew, she kept secret. Valuing Wufei's privacy more then anything, and the Preventers files. But to put the pilots at ease she gave them weekly reports on Wufei's health, were about, the basics.

None of them had noticed when the reports stop coming. Things had gotten so chaotic. Heero had proposed, Trowa and Quatre where finally getting married. Relena was having a baby. Life became so exciting, that no one noticed when Wufei officially disappeared. Not even Une. Who was to be married in the spring.

Again his cell phone vibrated, he threw it in the waste bin. As well as everything on his desk. The hallway was dark and cool as he walked toward the Preventor's Employee Rooms. All he wanted was to sleep for a long time now. And the missing report thing could be chalked up to sleep depravation. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would deal with this.

Lady Une waited impatiently behind her conference room desk. Agent Maxwell had demanded he have a meeting with her and 4 other agents. The identity of the other agent she didn't know. But she could only guess who they were. She tapped one heeled foot against the office carpeting in irritation. Noting in disgust how only Maxwell was capable of showing up late to his own meeting.

The conference room doors swung open. Heero Yuy, followed by Quatre and Trowa Barton-Winner. Each looked a little bemused as to why Duo had called for them to meet, out of the blue. The last time any of them had checked, the threat level had been low. And they check often. Each gave a sharp nod to their leading commander, before taking their seat in exact order. A space left for Duo.

"Do any of you, have any idea why we are here?"  
Lady Une's question was meet with identical shrugs. Sighing she took a seat as well, checking her watch ever few moments.

Once again the conference doors swung open. A ruffled and enraged Duo Maxwell crashed into room, like the human volcano he was. In his tightly clenched fist he held a pink file. With less respect then he had ever showed Lady Une he flung it on the desk before her. Waiting in silent rage, as she read it.

All the color drained from her face as she read the third page. Her countenance twisted in disbelieving horror.

"How long has this gone unattended?"

She didn't seem to have heard him, because her eyes never left the paper.

"I don't understand." barley noticeable, he voice was so very low it was barley noticeable. Trembling finger lifted, to wipe erratically at sweat gathering at her forehead.

"The reports.."  
Duo backed down, looking and feeling more then a little bemused.

"The reports.." she repeated her voice raising. "They've been coming back as planned. Every week. I-I read them myself. How could-"

"What is going in here? What has gone unattended?" Trowa leaned over the table, his patients had run very short just then. He demanded to know why he and everyone else was there. Duo covered his face his hand, anger disintegrating, leaving him filled with a deep sorrow. Tears began to well in his eyes, but he fought them back fiercely. Boys don't cry.

"He's gone." his voice cracked. He collapsed into a seat next to Heero, leaning against his love for support. "Wufei's gone. For six months. He disappeared with out a trace. All his clothing was still there, his car, not even a hair. No signs of struggling."

"No he can't. My reports."

"What of your reports! They were obviously wrong dammit! How could you, not notice!" all of a sudden all the anger that was in him vanished again, leaving him feeling tired, so tired. "How could we not notice." he whispered brokenly. Heero swallowed a lump in his throat, taking his love in his arms. Quatre placed both hands palms down against the cool metal surface of the table, looking very lost. Trowa snatched the pink file still in Une's sweaty grasp, needing to see this for him self. Wanting to prove it wrong. He was sadly disappointed. Silence so thick it was hard to breath filed the room. Gone, Wufei was gone.

six month's before.

With a click he hung the phone back on it's cradle. Tears blinded him as he moved toward the bathroom. For the next ten minutes, he dry heaved over the toilet. He didn't know how but they found him. They found him and now he needed to leave. Fast.

In blind panic he grabbed his wallet, jacket and keys. It was all he needed for now. Now he needed to move and not to stop. The only way Ling could get to him if sensei died. But he couldn't be dead. The man was to invincible to careful.

Mrs. Norris his next door neighbor stared nosily out her window, when he came out his walk way. The old woman had obviously not be able to get to sleep, or had trouble sleeping again. He ignored her, moving to the back of his house to his parked car.

A large gloved hand wrapped around his wrist, yanking it behind him painfully. He gave a startled shriek, trying to fight back. But he wasn't nearly at his best a that moment. The other gloved hand covered his mouth and nose, a white handkerchief concealed in it's palm. It affectivly stifled his shrieks as he fought back in vain. He gasped as the skin on his neck was pierced, by what could only be a needle. A hiss of a vaccination sounded, and the world began to swim in and out of focus. It had happened. It had actually happened. All the years of running, hiding, dodging, had proven to be in vain. They really found him. Tears of pure agony slide down his face, as the last of conciseness slipped away. He was going back.

* * *

DestineysMistake: it's been a while but it's here. I didn't expect to continue this story at all actually. It was written at 3 in the morning. But today I just felt compelled to write another chapter. It's up to you guys if I continue. Please read and review. 


End file.
